Teacher's Pet
by Hudson's Star
Summary: SONGFIC! It is like the school of rock movie. Song is Teacher's Pet!


Hey! This is a songfic! Of course it has some Draco and Ginny in it but not as much as my other stories. This one has Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, and Padma Patiel. And the school's great...Snape!! Now this story is suppose to be funny so...LAUGH!! It is sorta like the school of rock movie expect it is a one-shot and I am posting everyone's postion's in the band.  
  
Harry Potter:: Lead Guiterest  
  
Hermione Granger:: Backup singer  
  
Draco Malfoy:: Drumer  
  
Ginny Weasley:: Bass Guiter and Lead singer (Next to snape)  
  
Ron Wesaley:: Keyboard  
  
Pansy Parkiston:: Backup singer  
  
Padma Patiel:: Backup singer  
  
I hope you guys like the fic!!!  
  
Disclamier: I dont own the song or the characters!!  
  
Title: Teacher's Pet  
  
Author: ShaneWestLover126  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The lights in the great hall were set so that the concert was great. Everyone was doing it! Every Professor had to teach the students to sing a song of the teachers chose. Each teacher was assigned to a group of kids. Mcgonagall got Neville, Dean, Semaus, Lavender, and so on forth with the teachers. But Snape got Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, and Padma.  
  
"Listen Snape lets just get this done and over with i am so bored with this teacher concert thing and I wanna just get this over with!" Ron said sitting in a chair on a Saturday morning in blue faded jeans and a brown button up shirt. They were all there to do this concert thing.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Weasley... I am going to make you guys the stars of the show and we are gonna win the 3 gallaeons so I can buy that new potions set I wanted." Snape said thinking about his musical past.  
  
"Weasel, shut your mouth you don't see your sister complaining." Draco said wrapping his arms tightly around Ginny but she was sleeping on his chest so she was nice and close. Draco laughed and slightly shook Ginny up.  
  
"Gin, It's time to wake up sleepy head." Draco said. Ginny opened her eyes and looked embrassed.  
  
"Okay, now I am going to tell you about my past. It was very long ago, about my hogwarts days. I use to play guiter and I am gonna teach it to you. Now can any of you girls sing?" Of course Ginny, Hermione, Padma, and Pansy rasied her hands.  
  
"Okay...um... Pansy lets see what you got." Snape says.  
  
"Oops I did it again...I played with your heart...got lost in the game...ohh baby baby..." Pansy stop her horrible cracking voice. Snape looked at her.  
  
"Okay...Padma what have you got?" Snape looked at her.  
  
"It's about life... it's about fun... over before it has begun...it's about you it's about me... it's about everything between and I say...I'm saying goodbye to you..." Padma sang.  
  
"Okay... Hermione?" Snape said looking amsued by Padma's performace.  
  
"He was a sk8er boi... she said see you later boi...he wasn't good enough for her..now he's a superstar...slamming on his guiter...does you pretty face see what he's worth..." Hermione said with beauty.  
  
"Wow...Okay now you Ginny."  
  
"Come little children all take thee away into the garden of enchantment...Come little children the time's come to play...here in my garden of magic..." Ginny sang with enchantment.  
  
"WOW! Okay now everyone line up against the wall." Snape said loving Ginny's performance. They all lined up.  
  
"Harry... lead guiterst." Snape said. Harry smiled and sat in his desk.  
  
"Draco...drummer." Draco smiled.  
  
"Ron...keyboard cause I know you know how to play." Snape said moving on.  
  
"Pansy...Hermione...and Padma... backup." Snape said. They all sat down but Ginny.  
  
"Ginny...you play bass guiter right?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes sir I do." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay can you be bass guiterst and lead singer?" Snape asked. Pansy was giving Ginny a evil look.  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny said. So the band was set and now the were ready play.  
  
~~~~Concert night~~~~  
  
The songs that professor's picked were so boring. It was old music. Mcgongall's group did Landslide by the Dixie Chicks and Dumbledore's group did Bye Bye Bye by Nsync. Snape's group had the best show.  
  
The lights came on and everyone was standing in there spots. Snape in the center. Draco in the back drumming. Ron playing his keyboard in the back. Harry was off to the side playing guiter and so was Ginny and the back up. Snape started to sing.  
  
"Baby we were making staright A's but we was stuck in the dark days" Everyone was rocking their parts.  
  
"Don't take much to memorize your life I fell like I've been hypontisized and then that magic man he come to town Whoo wee, he come spin my head around said recess is in session do you make fire, and now baby, i'm alice, oh yeah, I'm alive." Snape sang then everyone joined in.  
  
"Now if you wanna be the teacher's pet Well baby you just better forget, Rock got no reason, Rock got no rhyme, You better get me to school on time.!" They sang. There was a little music then there was Ginny's solo.  
  
"Oh you know I'm better on a roll, down to brains, and got no soul, read my head before i can speak my mind. Ive been biting my tongue too many times." Ginny sang then Snape came in.  
  
"And then that magic man said to obey, do what magic man do, not want magic man say, Now could I please have the attention of the class, today's assignment," Snape sang then the whole band yelled:  
  
"KICK SOME ASS!"  
  
"Now if you wanna be the teacher's pet Well baby you just better forget, Rock got no reason, Rock got no rhyme, You better get me to school on time.!" They all say. There were guiter solo's and drum solo's flying everywhere. Finally, the last part came up.  
  
"This is my final exam, now ya'll know who I am, I might not be their perfect son, but ya'll be rocking when i'm done." They had a big round of appluse and bowed.  
  
They all took a bow and ran of stage. 


End file.
